Lucy's dream
by GaLu and Lalu girl
Summary: Lucy has a hot dream about a certain iron dragon slayer and doesn't know what it means. Can Gajeel show her what it ment. WARNING: LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS! GaLu
1. Chapter 1

**a``Chapter 1**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I was pushed up against the wall my body so hot and I knew his was to. Our lips locked in a passionate kiss. We both felt the need to breath so we both pulled away our eyes locked on each other his lust filled red eyes and my brown eyes looking at each other as he wasted no time tearing off my clothes where I was only left in my lacy bra and panties. I saw as he looked me up and down and gave me a heart melting smile I felt my face flush and before I knew it his soft lips where on mine and one of his hand was fondling my left breast while his other was trailing up and down my side. I pulled away from the kiss as I tried to say his name between breaths "G-G-Gajeel." His had made it's way into my panties as his thumb rubbed my clit he answered me "Yes bunny girl what is it?" Before i could answer he stuck one digit in me and began to thrust as i felt my face turn red with pleasure "P-please stop teasing me I-I want you" He gave me another smile while kissing my neck "Well bunny girl your gonna have to beg me" He stuck in another digit and thrusting it in faster "Gajeel please take me i beg you" I said clenching his shoulders "That's it bunny that's what I wanted to hear" he said as he pushed me onto my bed and started to take off his shirt followed by his jeans and boxers. I licked my lips at the sight as his cock it was so big as I was admiring he took off my panties "Ready?" He asked giving my a smile. All I could do is nod my as he pushed in I woke up in my bed screaming his name.  
I looked around to realize it was just a dream and i was still in my room. But at that moment a certain flame brain friend of mind burst in "LUCY WHAT'S WRONG I HEARD YOU SCREAM THAT IRON HEADS NAME!" Lucy was startled and nearly fell off her bed "Natsu it's fine." I tried to give him a reassuring smile "Then why are you crying?" He asked me then i dawned on my I felt my face and sure enough i was crying. "It's nothing Natsu now go." Natsu had a stunned look on his face before leaving while i decided to take a shower get dressed then make my way to the guild. I put on my blue skirt, and my white and blue top. I put my keys and whip on my belt and i styled my hair the way i wanted to with a red bow and went on my way summoning plue to keep me company i pushed open the guild doors and made my way to the back where Mira was washing cups at the bar "Hey Lucy!" She said "Want your usual?" I smiled at her "That be great Mira thanks"  
As Mira got my drink Natsu and Happy came over to me "Hey Lucy," They both said while Happy landed on my shoulder "Hey Lucy I talked to that metal head and he said he was no where near you and didn't know why you screamed his name." My face flushed "Natsu it was just a dream nothing to worry about kay." He nodded and went off. Mira handed me my strawberry milkshake and leaned close to me "So you where screaming Gajeel's name where you? Do tell" My face flushed a deeper red at her words she gave me a sinister smile and i knew she wasn't going to give up and with a sigh of defeat i said in a low whisper "Fine but don't tell any one kay!" She nodded "I had a sex dream about Gajeel and I." Her faced was stunned she was about to scream with glee or amazement i couldn't tell and honestly i didn't care I just covered her mouth and said in a low voice only she could her "Shut up!" I drank some more before she said "Hmm... Want me to hook you two up?" My blush that had faded suddenly reappeared on my face at the sound of her words "WHAT! There is no way in hell i would want to be together with Gajeel!" "Glad you think so highly of me bunny girl," There was only one person that called me that and i turned around to face none other then Gajeel who sat down beside me my face blushing a even darker shade of red "G-Gajeel um h-hi." Mira looked at us with a hint of a sinister smile creeping on her face "Hey Gajeel Lucy is going on a mission and i think you should go with her" Yet again i felt my face flush but it wasn't what Mira had said it was at Gajeel's response "Sure who knows it might be fun." Mira had left leaving me and him alone "So bunny girl what's the mission" I stutter "I-I d-don't know." He gave a sigh before saying "I'll pick the mission then just pack for a month ok. And meet me at the train station tomorrow at seven." I nodded and went off but before i reached the door i realized what he had said "A month!" I turned around to question him but he was already gone so i just went home to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**So so sorry it took me so long but finally updated happy to see your reactions and please review. Also it has come to my attention my story is a lot like CourneyOcearn's Iron Love and I have realized that to but if you are reading this I'm sorry but I promises it will be completely different k :D now on with the show.**

**(Gajeel's POV)**

My day started out perfectly fine. Until that fire eating bastard came up to me in my dark corner of the guild and told me that bunny girl screamed my name this morning and if I had anything to do with it. I was confused at his statement and said "I don't know why the hell bunny girl was screaming my name and I don't give a fuck." Flame brain just stood there looking confused before he shrugged his shoulders and went towards the demon and bunny girl at the bar. I saw as happy landed on bunny girl's shoulder and Natsu sat beside her and started talking to her. I could hear every word they said thanks to my sensitive hearing.

"Hey Lucy I talked to that metal head and he said he didn't know why you where screaming his name." The flame brain said. Bunny girl calmly said " Natsu it was just a dream nothing to worry about kay." she sounds so innocent but I couldn't help but smile about the fact bunny girl was dreaming about me. When I looked at them I saw flame brain was gone leaving the demon and bunny girl alone. "So you where screaming Gajeel's name this morning?Do tell." The demon said I didn't notice that at the moment shrimp and lily had come to my table and sat down "Hey Gajeel what's up?" the shrimp had said but i wasn't listening I was only paying attention to bunny girl and demons conversation "Fine but don't tell anyone kay." I heard bunny girl say "I had a sex dream about Gajeel and I."At that moment i spilled all my metal scraps creating a very loud noise but only a minimal amount of the guild turned to look. I could feel heat if my face was i blushing? No i couldn't be. "Gajeel are you getting sick your face is all red." Lily said "No i just have a headache." I said as I got up and made my was towards the bar but before i could sit down i heard bunny girl yell "WHAT! There is no way in hell i would want to be together with Gajeel!"

I let out a sigh before saying "Glad you think so highly of my bunny girl." I took my seat beside bunny girl as the demon got me a beer I couldn't help but notice bunny girl's face was red. "G-Gajeel um h-hi." Bunny girl said. At that moment the demon gave me my beer and said "Hey Gajeel Lucy is going on a mission and i think you should go with her." I was confused on her asking me this but i just thought it was because bunny girl's whole team left her. Stripper and Erza where off on a mission alone and flame brain was off doing a mission with the demons sister. So i just said "Sure who knows it might be fun." As i looked over at bunny girl i notices she had turned almost as red as Erza's hair. The demon left leaving me and bunny girl alone "So bunny girl what's the mission?" I asked "I-I d-don't know" She said. I gave a huge sigh before saying "I'll pick the mission just pack for a month ok. And meet me at the train station at seven." all she did was nod and walk towards the door while i left the back way but as i was leaving i could hear bunny girl yell "A month!" All i could do was smirk and walk home.

**(Lucy's POV)**

I was finally home. I pulled out my new blue and white suitcase. I packed for a month as Gajeel said i packed some of my normal cloths but i also packed a few dresses. Why am i packing stuff so nice for Gajeel? After i packed i went into the bathroom to take a nice hot bath before going to bed. as I sunk down into the water all i could think about was the dream i had. Why did i have it? Why was it Gajeel? I finally got out of the bath wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and got on my pink shirt and black underwear and made myself something to eat before heading to the bedroom and going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Lucy's POV)**

We had got on the train and into an empty cabin. I couldn't reach the place to put my suit case so i just huffed and thought i could put it beside me on the floor but at that moment i felt two hands grab my waist and lift me up i looked over my shoulder and saw Gajeel was the one who lifted me up "Hurry up and put your suit case up there bunny girl!" Gajeel said snapping me out of daze "OH! ya sorry ok." I said putting my suit case in the compartment. I looked over my shoulder once more to see Gajeel looking at my ass "Gajeel you _can_ put me down now." I snapped. As he started to let me down the train jerked sending me and Gajeel falling down I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but to my surprise there was no impact. I slowly opened my eyes to see Gajeel on me and my body wrapped in his arms.

He opened his eyes and set me down his hands where on either side of me head and his legs where on either side of my own. I blushed "I-I'm sorry G-Gaje-" I couldn't finish my sentence because his lips had captured mine in a kiss. My eyes widened of his sudden movements but I slowly closed them and leaned into the kiss wrapping my hands around his body and tangling my left hand in his black hair. He pulled away and looked in my chocolate eyes as i gasped for breath. I tried to speak but it was muffled by a loud gasp escaping my lips as his hand went up my shirt and groped both my breast. His one hand was groping my one breast and rubbing his thumb over my nipple to make it hard after it was he moved to the other breast and did the same thing I couldn't help but let out small monas. I guess he thought of that as a sigh to continue because he slipped his free hand under my skirt and panties and started to rub my clit. I kept panting out of pure pleasure as his one hand kept at my breast and the other down at my clit slowly adding fingers inside me. I could feel him slowly pull down both my skirt and panties exposing my but I didn't mind I could hear him fiddling with his pants trying to get them off I sat up and said "Here let me help." "If you incest bunny girl." Gajeel said with a smile. And in one swift move both his pants and boxers where off exposing his long and hard dick. I licked my lips at the sight "Like what you see bunny girl?" I heard Gajeel say all I could do was nod. He positioned himself at my opening "This may hurt bunny girl are you ready?" I nodded as he pushed in.

At that moment once again I woke up in a sweat on my bed. "Another dream?" I said scratching my head. I turned my head to look at the clock it was five still two hours until I have to go to the train station. So I decided to go take a shower and make myself something to eat before I head off so that is what I did.

**Time skip to the train station (Gajeel's POV)**

It's almost seven and bunny girl still isn't here where the hell is she. "Hey Gajeel!" I heard someone yell in the distance and low and behold it was bunny girl running to me suit case in hand and her signature smile. She ran up to me happy as always as I put out my hand with her ticket in it. "Thanks Gajeel how much do I owe you?" Bunny girl said as she took the ticket out of my hand and took out her wallet with the fairy tale symbol on it. "Nothing the ticket is on me and don't make a big deal over it ok bunny girl?" I said looking down at her she nodded her head and walked towards the train. Before we got on the train I took bunny girls suit case from her hand and walked inside the train her close behind.

We found and empty booth and we wasted no time taking it as our own I put both our suit cases in the compartment and sat down next to bunny girl. The train started moving and we where off "So Gajeel what's this month long mission you and I are going on?" I turned to bunny girl and she had a really curious look on her face. Damn she looked cute trust me I thought that often along with every other guy in the guild but we all knew she had the hots for that fire eating bastard. "We are going to a resort where two dark mages are terrorizing the staff and tourist. We have to capture them and the manager says if we finish up early the rest of the time we can stay and enjoy the resort for free." Bunny girl's face lit up like a god damn Christmas tree at the mention of the word free. "Hey by the way where's Lily?" Bunny girl asked my looking out the window "He wanted to go with Wendy and Carla on some mission." I said as bunny girl nodded. I could hear a small yawn coming from the girl beside me "Hey Gajeel, how long till me get there?" "A few hours so go to sleep I'll wake you up when we get there ok bunny girl." She nodded and closed her eyes.

I could hear her breathing slow as a sign she was sleeping I looked over and couldn't help but smile. Her peaceful face and her lips slightly parted made her look so beautiful. She turned her body and her head fell on my chest I wasn't going to wake her up so I just put my are around her and let her sleep. She probably hasn't slept like this in awhile considering what happened at the guild a few months back.

**FLASHBACK (Third Person POV)**

Lucy had just come out of the bath room and rounded the corner but quickly turned back because Natsu and Lisanna where in the hall and Lisanna was pined against the wall by Natsu. They weren't very quite so Lucy could here every word "Oh Natsu I have been dying for you to do this to me." Lisanna moaned. Lucy turned her head around the corner just enough to see them but so they couldn't see her she could see that Natsu and Lisanna where making out while Natsu slipped his hand up her shirt and rubbed her breast. Lucy gasped but quickly covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her she just stood there in horror as the saw Natsu take off his and Lisanna's pants followed by his boxers and her panties. With one quick thrust he was in her muffling her low scream with a kiss as he had sex with her right there in the guild not knowing one of there friends was watching them in horror. They finished up and headed back to the others Lucy was still in horror as she turned the corner and ran for the front door tears streaming down her face. Most people didn't notice except for a few that included Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, and Mira who all immediately looked at Natsu and walked towards him.

"OK YOU FIRE EATING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LUCY!" Gray yelled punching Natsu square in the face "You better not of harmed our Lucy, Natsu" Mira said with a sinister smile. "I DIDEN'T DO SHIT TO LUCY ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu said getting up and setting his fist on fire. "Natsu you did something to Lucy and we are going to find out one way or another." Erza said re-quipping into her Black Wing Armor. "L-look all I did was fuck Lisanna right now near the bathroom ok I didn't harm Lucy in any way ok." There was a gasp that came from the six followed by a punch to Natsu's chest by Gajeel "YOU IDIOT!" Laxus yelled clearly enraged by his act. "What did I do?" Natsu asked "Look you my not know this because of how much of a dense idiot you are but Lucy had feelings for you." Cana explained. Natsu's eyes widened in shock "She did? Ok but that doesn't explain how I hurt her if she didn't see me and her. Gajeel looked so pissed but he was the one who answered "You really are stupid bunny girl was in the washroom when you guys where fucking she probably saw the whole thing and couldn't bare it." Natsu just sighed "Not my problem." And left.

**FLASHBACK END**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(Gajeel's POV)**

"Attention all passengers we will be arriving at Castiella station in a few minutes." I heard the voice on the speaker say. I turned to bunny girl and gave her a quick nudge "Hey bunny girl get up we are almost there." She moaned before saying "No mom five more minutes please!" I chuckled as she said that "Bunny girl I'm not you mom so get up." I said giving her another nudge. She slowly opened her eyes then stretched but when she saw where she was lying she quickly got up and blushed a deep red. Was she embarrassed? "U-um Gajeel I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to." Bunny girl said trying to hide her face from me out of pure embarrassment I'm sure. "It's ok bunny girl you where sleeping no harm done but we are almost there." I said standing up and getting both our bags. We arrived at the station as we exited bunny girl gasped in amassment I guess from the sight of Castiella city. "This place is huge." I heard bunny girl gasped running ahead and taking in the sight of the city. I just walked also taking in the city's view. "Soooo Gajeel where is this resort we are suppose to do the mission at?" Bunny girl asked me stopping in front of me. "It's this way so follow me ok bunny girl." I said walking in front of her as she followed me.

We where almost to the resort when I heard bunny girl squeal I looked behind me to see why she was squealing but she was already gone running towards a pet store. I ran after her and saw she was starring through the pet store window. "Aww Gajeel look at all the cute kittens." Bunny girl said pointing at them through the window "Ya I guess there cute but we have to go bunny girl so come on." I said as I started to walk away "But Gajeel look at that one!" Bunny girl said pulling my arm. I turned to see her pointing at a brown kitten with gray paws. I knew for a fact it was an exceed but it's colour reminded me of bunny girl's eyes. Wait why was I thinking of here eyes what the fuck is happening to me? "It's an exceed." I pointed out "I know but I want it Gajeel." She said looking at the tiny exceed that from the looks of it was sleeping. "Bunny girl we can't look after it and do a mission so no." I said. it was quiet for a moment before bunny girl put one hand in her other and yelled "I GOT IT! I'll ask the shop keeper to but him on reserve for me." I sighed being slightly annoyed before saying "Fine but be quick about it." "Oh thank you Gajeel!" Bunny girl said skipping into the store. I watched through the window as the shop keeper came over to the exceed's cage and put a sign on the it that read "**RESERVED"**.

Bunny girl came skipping out with a huge grin on her face "We have a week to get Shinryu or he won't be reserved anymore." "Shinryu?" I asked "Ya that's the name I gave him it means dragon spirit I thought that would be a good name since you are a dragon slayer and I have celestial spirit's also because it is our first mission together." Bunny girl said walking towards me "How do you expect us to finish this mission in a week if the mission is suppose to take a month." I said walking forward towards the resort "I don't know but we have to ok!" Bunny girl said running to catch up with me. I just shrugged my shoulders and we walk to the resort in silence. But as we walked I looked over at bunny girl to see her smiling damn she was hot. It has been a few months since that incident she has to be over him by now right? That's it iv decided by the end of this trip bunny girl will be mine.

**(Lucy's POV)**

It has been a few months since what I saw what Natsu and Lisanna did in the guild. And after that my feelings for Natsu and even our friendship has disappeared over the last few months. But I'm glad I'm here since I haven't gotten out much to do missions so I haven't gotten any money for rent but the land lady said I could skip this months rent seeing as I haven't gone out but I have to pay this months rent. So I'm glad I'm here with Gajeel he has been so nice to me since we started this mission. We arrived at the resort and let me tell you it was huge there was an amusement park as well as a water park but the building itself was big. We entered and Gajeel when to the front desk while I looked around the lobby. "Let's go bunny girl." Gajeel said tapping my shoulder. I nodded and we walked to the elevator as the door's opened two people got out "I love you Yuji." Said the woman as they walked out "And I love you to Yuki." Said the man as they walked towards the front doors. Both Gajeel and I got into the elevator "So what floor are we on?" I asked looking at Gajeel. "Penthouse." He said. My eyes widened in surprise "Penthouse, where did you get the money for a penthouse room?" I asked still in shock "It seems gramps told the manager we where coming and the manager gave us a penthouse." Gajeel said pressing the top button.

We got out of the elevator and went to our room. It was huge it had a kitchen a bar a nice bathroom and a huge living room with a TV and every thing. But there was a slight problem there was only one bed "One bed!" I yelled. Gajeel only smirked "It doesn't matter to me I don't mind sharing but if its such a big deal to you I'll sleep on the couch." I nodded "I'm um going to go take a shower ok?" I asked making my way to the bathroom "Whatever." I heard Gajeel say as I closed the bathroom door. I made my way to the shower took off my cloths I turned on the water and got in the shower I washed my hair and body and got out shortly after only to realize I forgot my cloths "Shit." I said as I wrapped a towel around my body and poked my head outside the bathroom door to see that Gajeel wasn't there. I gave a sigh of relief and made my way over to the bed where mine and Gajeel's bag's where I was almost there when I heard a voice behind me "Hey Lucy why are you in your towel." I turned a round to see Gajeel a few feet away looking at me with witch looked like lust in his eyes. "I um forgot my cloths so I'm getting them and did you just call me Lucy?" I asked looking slightly confused at him suddenly calling me by my real name "That is your name isn't it?" He asked me while I got my cloths I just nodded. "Then get used to it." He said walking away I smiled at the though of him calling me by me real name. I ran to the bathroom and got changed since we got there pretty early Gajeel and I are going to go talk to the manager about the mission.

I got out of the bathroom only to get pinned to the wall by Gajeel I could feel the heat rush up into my face while I shuttered to say "G-Gajeel w-what are you doing? S-stop!" Gajeel just looked at me with lust in his blood red eyes. "I can't hold back any longer Lucy I want to have you and I know you want to have me." He said brushing strands of hair away from my face. "WHAT I WOULD NEVER WANT YOU!" I screamed. "If you say so let's make a bet then." Gajeel said. A small smile crept onto my face "I accept your offer what is the bet." I said finally getting out of his grasp "If I make you want me by the end of this trip I win and you have to quit team Natsu and make a team with me and Panterlily." He said with a huge smile on his face. I gasped at the idea of leaving team Natsu but maybe it was for the best "And if I don't want you by the end of this trip I win," I began "and you have to go in front of the whole guild and admit you where wrong about me and that you respect me." I said with a smile "Deal!" we both said as we exited out suit and went to the manager's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Lucy's POV)**

After about five minutes of searching we finally found the managers office. Gajeel knocked on the door and we heard a voice behind the door say "Come in." As we entered we saw a man at the very back of the room behind a desk who I assumed was the manager. "Ah you two must be the wizards from Fairy Tail. My name is Josious it's a pleasure to meet you how is your room? I suppose everything is to your liking." He said giving us a warm smile. "Yes everything is amazing we greatly appreciate it." I said looking at Gajeel for confirmation he gave a small nod before he spoke. "Do you have any ideas what these wizards look like? Photos, videos, e.t.c?" We both looked at the Josious for an answer. "Yes I do we have a few photos of the two wizards taken from a tourist cell phone before he blacked out." Josious said pulling out a couple of photos from behind his desk. I gasped as he handed them to Gajeel "That's Yuki and Yuji." I said both men looked at me confused before Gajeel took a closer look at the photo. "Your right Lucy we saw these two acting all lover dovey before we went up to our suit." I looked at Gajeel and nodded I guess I still haven't gotten used to him calling me by me real name yet. My train of thought was instantly interrupted by Josious "Hmmm If they are here then they are probably a couple and are participating in the couple activity's we have going on. Luckily we have a couples ball tonight at eight tonight they will most likely attend so I think you two should go to." I felt heat rise in my face at the thought of attending a ball with Gajeel of all people. "Oh um were not a-" I started to say but Gajeel cut me off "Good idea it would be a good opportunity to collect clues." He said shooting me a look that said 'keep your mouth shut'. "Great well I have work to do so if you please would you mind leaving?" Josious said giving us a warm smile before Gajeel and I left towards our suit.

**Time Skip One Hour Before The Ball (Still Lucy's POV)**

All I could think about was the ball. I decided to take a quick shower and get dressed. I picked A dark blue dress with silver all around it looking like stars and I hole the shape of a heart showing just enough cleavage. I called Cancer to do my hair then he left telling me good luck. Cancer did such a good job with my hair it was in a fancy bun with hair curled around my face. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to look for Gajeel finally I spotted him reading a book on the couch I looked at the book to see what it was. It was a book on celestial magic why was he reading about my magic? I was to busy thinking about why he was reading about my magic that I didn't notice him get up and walk towards me "Damn Lucy you look nice no hot." I could feel myself blush so i turned away but slowly looked up to see Gajeel in a nice black tuxedo we actually matched quite nicely. "Not to bad yourself." I said with a smile. He gave me a smirk as we walked out of the room and down to the ball room.

**At The Ball (Gajeel's POV)**

I was already ready within fifteen or so minutes so while I was waiting for Lucy I decided to grab a book of the shelf in the living room and sit on the couch and read it until she got out of the bathroom. I looked at all the books until I found one the peaked my interest a book on celestial magic Lucy's magic. So I decided to read it considering that I was going to make her mine so I should at least know her magic. While I was reading I didn't notice Lucy had come out of the bathroom until she was standing next to me lost in thought I saw her and almost immediately I could feel my dick rub against my pants at the mere sight of her. She looked gorgeous I almost didn't want to go to the ball and just fuck her right then and there but we needed information "Damn Lucy you look nice no hot." was all I could say but I meant it she did look hot I could see her blush before she quickly turned away only for her to look back up at me."Not to bad yourself." She said giving me a smile all I could only smirk before we left and headed towards the ball room.

Our walk was peaceful until I heard the jingle of her keys. I gave a sigh before saying "Go put them in our room." She looked at me confused "Go put your keys in our room." She pouted before saying "But Gajeel I need them, what if something bad happens." I shook my head "Nothing bad is going to happen ok I can handle it if something does happen ok?" She gave a nod before running off to our room her keys in hand. About five minutes later she came back i checked her over making sure she actually didn't have her keys which she didn't and we where off again.

We got to the ball room and there was a guard at the door probably making sure that only couples got in so without thinking i put my arm around Lucy's hip. She jerked back but I just held on to her tighter "They wont let us in if we don't look like a couple so deal with it for now." I said she gave a loud sigh before saying "Fine but only this once." We walked up to the guard he looked at us before opening the door to the ball room. We both walked in and began to look for one of the two dark wizards. I spotted the man and Lucy and I walked up to him. Lucy left to what i assume was to get food. I walked up to the guy and started a conversation "Hi I'm Gajeel." I said putting out my hand he didn't waste any time taking it and replying "Hello I'm Yugi and the woman about to perform is my wife." We both turned to the stage as the woman walked on to it and took the mic before saying "Hello everyone I'm Yuki and I'm going to sing you all a song." With that she started to sing but something felt wrong why would she announce her name like that. I just shrugged it off and listened to her sing.

**(Lucy's POV)**

I was getting some food when I heard a woman's voice come from from the stage I turned to see it was that dark mage "Hello everyone I'm Yuki and I'm going to sing you all a song." She said. I was confused why did she announce her name like that to everyone. I looked at Gajeel to see he was staring very closely at Yuki 'Damn pervert' i thought. But I just decided to listen to her sing.

_"You. Never gonna see the light of day. Never gonna wake up to see the next day._

_Your gonna sleep forever never seeing who you love again._

_Trapped in a eternal sleep stay like that forever._

_Stay like that and don't you ever wake up._

_There gonna grieve over you but your never coming back to them."_

I felt so sleepy her song was so dark. I looked around to see people laying on the floor and others dropping to the floor. I looked back to Yuki to notice a magic circle under her as she sang. That is when I realized she was a sleep wizard she was tying to put all of us to sleep. I was now stumbling my body going heavy i tried to call Gajeel but he was already on the floor at that moment i fell to the ground and Yuki stopped singing. I could faintly hear both Yuki and Yugi talking. "Good job love you where amazing." I heard Yugi say. "Thank you hun now lets grab all the cash and jewels and get out of here." I heard Yuki say. I tried to move my body it felt like a rock all I could do was let out a low grown as I did I heard Yugi say "Hey I think that one is still awake." "What but how I was sure everyone was asleep. Oh well I guess I will have to force her to sleep." Yuki said followed by a loud snap. I looked over to see her walking towards me with what looked like a chair leg in her hand. I tried to scream but it was to late she hit me over the head with the chair leg. I could feel the blood running down my face as the world went black 'stupid Gajeel for making me forget my keys' was all i could think before my world went back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Gajeel's POV)**

As soon as she started singing I knew something was up. All the words where dark and I felt suddenly sleepy I could barely stand up. I looked at Yuki and I could see a magic circle below her 'Fuck how can I be so stupid' I thought she was a sleep mage and she was putting everyone to sleep. I tried to call out to Lucy but I couldn't speak I was so tired and my legs felt like water and just like that I collapsed. I was facing Lucy and I could see her just noticing that Yuki was a sleep mage I tried my best to stay awake but I was fading in and out of consciousness I was just about done for if it hadn't been for a loud snapping sound echoing over the room. I could see that Yuki had broken a chair leg and was heading in the direction of Lucy I looked over to her to see she was still awake the look in her eyes made my blood boil she was truly terrified how dare they make her fell so scared. Yuki was standing over her and with a swing she hit Lucy on her head I could see the blood running down her face and her eyes close. 'THAT'S IT!' I thought I gathered all the energy I could and I stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I roared at them. Both there heads turned towards me. "How the hell are you still awake like the girl." Yugi and Yuki both said to me. Not a second later Yugi lunged at me "Because unlike everyone else here we are from Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail wizards hold on for as long as possible." I said before dodging Yugi's attack. "Fairy Tail hmmmm. Well in that case I can show off my magic." Yugi said as the air went cold. "ICE MAKE LANCE." Yugi yelled as about one hundred ice lances came towards me "An ice make mage. Ok then take this." I said as I puffed out my checks "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY WOMAN! ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" I yelled as my roar broke all of the lances and headed straight for Yugi sending him flying into the wall knocking him unconscious. I turned to Yuki and she look terrified just the way I like my enemy's. I turned my arm into a steel rod and sent it towards Yuki hitting her square in the face. She then fell and was also unconscious. I quickly tied both of them up and then I remembered Lucy I ran over to her and picked her up her body was limp in my arms. I brushed back her hair and took a look at the cut it was deep and still bleeding a held her close to me how could I let this happen to her. At that moment the manager came rushing in.

"Oh splendid you where able to catch them." He said as he made his way over to me "How did it go it looks like you... OH MY WHAT HAPPEND!" He started running to me now and when he got to me he looked at Lucy. "The woman hit her with a chair leg. Is there any chance you could send a doctor up to our room?" I asked still holding Lucy in my arms. "Yes of course go up to your room and the doctor will be there in a half an hour or so." I didn't give an answer back I just hurried to our room.

**In There Room (Still Gajeel's POV)**

I opened the door to our room and shut it with my foot. I made my way to the bed and put Lucy on the bed. I pulled one of the chairs beside the bed and waited for the doctor. I looked at her for a few moments and saw that her forehead was still bleeding so I decided to get up and get a wash cloth to wash her up a bit. As I was about to leave I herd a slight moan coming from Lucy I looked over to see a slight blush on her checked and she was moaning very loud now. She began to pant and I was slightly confused as to what was happening. But then I realized she was having a sex dream I smirked 'who ever she is dreaming about is one lucky guy.' I thought. I was just out the door when I heard her say something that I couldn't quite hear but then she kept saying it and it was becoming clear what she was saying or should I rather say panting out or pure pleasure "G-Gajeel!" I could feel heat in my face she was dreaming about me? I was slightly pleased she would be mine very soon. I left to go get that wash cloth.

**One Week Later (Lucy's POV)**

My head felt horrible like it got trampled by elephants. I slowly opened my eyes to see a peach coloured ceiling. I looked around to see I was in mine and Gajeel's hotel suit. I looked around and saw Gajeel sleeping in the chair beside my bed with his head resting on the side of the bed. I smiled he looked so peaceful his face was calm his lips slightly parted and his hair resting every where. I slowly got up but I winced at the pain that was rising in my head I felt a hand grab my arm I looked over my shoulder to see Gajeel looking at me through his dark hair. "Lay back down *yawn* you need to rest still." I obeyed and slowly laid back down. Gajeel stood up and stretched "How ya feeling Lucy?" "I could be better my head still hurts." I said pulling my hand to my head he gave a small nod "Ya the doctor said that your head would hurt for a little." I nodded "Hey Gajeel how long was I out for?" He looked at my with a hint of worry in his red eyes. "About a week or so." My eyes widened in horror "A WEEK!" I screamed. "Ya. But hang on I need to get something but you have to thank the manager for letting him in." With the Gajeel left the bedroom.

'What did he mean I have to thank to manager for letting him in.' I thought I was deep in thought when I heard the door open and Gajeel walked in with something in his hands. He walked over to me and set the small animal down beside me "It's Shinryu." My face lit up at the sight of the little exceed sleeping peacefully. "Ya the little guy is smart he can speak well and can fly pretty far." Gajeel said sitting back down. I heard a slight yawn and saw Shinryu stretch and rub his eyes. "Hello mister Gajweel. Is this the nice lady you told be about? Miss Wucy?" I gave a small chuckle "Ya that's her." "Hello Shinryu I'm Lucy." I said giving him a small hug. "Gajeel thank you for getting him for me." I said giving Gajeel a smile "It's no problem ok." He replied "Miss Wucy I have a qwestion can we go to the amusement pawk?" Asked Shinryu tugging on my shirt. "She can Shinryu she still has to rest from her injuries." Gajeel said picking the little exceed up "Awwwwwwwww! But mister Gajweel!" Shinryu wined while trying to get out of Gajeel's hold. "I'm sorry Shinryu but Gajeel is right." I said "OH! I know miss Wucy let me try something." I nodded as he got out of Gajeel's grip and stood on my chest. He put his brown paws on my head and two magic circles formed around them and almost instantly the pain was gone. I let out a sigh "So you can heal people huh Shinryu." "Ya miss Wucy now we can go to the amusement pawk." He said jumping off me. I nodded and went to go get dressed.

**Hey everyone I have a question for you guys and girls out there. What would you guys think if I did a Lucy and Lyon Fanfic also a Natsu and Lucy Fanfic. what would you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Lucy's POV)**

I had just finished getting dressed in one of my green tank tops and green shorts when I remembered something. I peeked my head out of the bedroom to see Gajeel reading that book on celestial magic and Shinryu standing on his shoulder. "Um Gajeel," I said. He quickly closed the book and looked at me. "Yeah what is it?" He said standing up "There is a water park here right?" He nodded "Do you guys wanna go there to?" Shinryu started jumping up and down "Ohhhhhhh! Can we mister Gajweel can we!" I could only laugh he reminded me so much of Natsu when we where still friends. Gajeel only shrugged "Sure if you guys want but I'm not going in the water." I nodded and Shinryu started jumping up and down faster "YAY!" He screamed. We headed down to the lobby of the hotel "Ok you two amusement park or water park where should we go to first?" I asked both the boys. Gajeel looked at Shinryu "It's up to you I don't really care." Shinryu eyes got wide before he yelled "AMUSEMENT PAWRK!" I giggled "Well that settles it amusement park it is come on guys lets go." I said running out of the hotel followed by Shinryu then Gajeel.

I finally reached the entrance to the park both boys caught up to me. Shinryu's eyes widened. The park was huge everywhere you look there are rides. Shinryu flew over to me "Come on miss Wucy lets go." I giggled and nodded "Ok let's go." I said as I turned and grabbed Gajeel's hand "Come on Gajeel lets go." I said smiling and pulling Gajeel along while Shinryu flew on ahead. "Ya ya I'm coming Lucy." He said. I could see Shinryu up ahead and yelling at us to come over. Gajeel and I ran over to Shinryu to see a huge roller-coaster. I gasped the thing was at least as big as the guild if not bigger it went all around the park and was called "Fairy Dust" oddly fitting judging from the size. "Miss Wucy can we go on this ride?" Shinryu asked tugging at my shirt. I looked at Gajeel who just shrugged then I looked back at Shinryu "Sure Shinryu! Let's go!" I said running to get in line while pulling Gajeel and Shinryu close behind.

After a wait that took just about thirteen minutes we where on the ride. We all sat together then the ride took off. The ride went up a big hill before shooting down at a remarkable speed. I was screaming out of pure enjoyment but I could tell Shinryu was scared just by how he was huddling up to my chest. Near the middle of the ride there was a big loop-de-loop and that's what made me scared I grabbed Shinryu close to me then huddled into Gajeel I could feel his arm wrap around me and he held me close. I couldn't help but blush the only time I was this close to him is when he pinned me onto the wall but after the first loop-de-loop there where three more so I just stayed like that. When the ride finally came to a stop I sat up but Gajeel's hand was still around me. I looked to Shinryu who was still huddled into my chest. I started to pet his head "It's ok Shinryu it's over ok you can look now." I said as we got off the ride but I still had Shinryu in my arms. He nodded and looked up with tiny tears in his eyes "Miss Wucy that was scary." He said now grabbing onto my left breast. I didn't mind he probably didn't mean it so I let it slide. I was calming Shinryu down for a full twelve minutes before he calmed down.

**Gajeel's POV**

'That lucky bastard' I thought. He gets to grab onto Lucy's big tits and I'm just here with my arm wrapped around her how the hell is that fair? But I guess he is only still learning so it's ok...I guess. While Lucy was still calming Shinryu down I could hear Lucy's stomach grumble I could only laugh "Seems like someone is hungry aren't we." I said teasing her. I could see her face go red in what I guessed was embarrassment but she slowly nodded. "Ya I guess I am. Hey Shinryu are you hungry?" She asked the exceed still in her hands. He nodded "Uh huh. Yes I am Miss Wucy. Is Mister Gajweel going to get us Wunch?" He asked now flying out of Lucy's arms. Lucy looked at me with her big brown eyes searching me for an answer. I sighed before giving them answer "Ya sure. What do you guys want." Lucy just shrugged "Surprise me." She said "I would like fish Mister Gajweel." Shinryu said. God he reminds me of flame brains cat. I nodded and left to get the food.

I came back to see Lucy and Shinryu whispering about something then nodding. I approached them with the food "What are you two whispering about?" I asked handing Lucy the bag of food. "Nothing." She said. I sighed and got my food out of the bag "What you get me?" Lucy asked taking Shinryu's tuna out of the bag. "Thank you Mister Gajweel." He said taking a bite out of the fish. "Ya ya no problem. And see for yourself." I said taking a bite out of my club sandwich. She nodded and took out her lunch "Ohh sushi. Thanks Gajeel I love sushi." She said popping a piece into her mouth. I nodded taking another bite. After we finished we went on about all the rides that where there and it was about three when we where done all the rides. "Hey Gajeel I'm getting hot can we go to the water park now?" Lucy asked. "Ya Mister Gajweel can we. Pleeeeeese!" Shinryu asked landing on Lucy's head. I nodded and they ran off.

By the time I got there Lucy was already changed. She was in a hot red bikini that left nothing to the imagination. "What?" She asked looking at me confused I shook my head "Nothing. You going in the water or what?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Ya I am. Come on Shinryu lets hit the wave pool." She said walking in the direction of the wave pool. "Ya lets go!" Shinryu yelled.

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking in the direction on the wave pool when Shinryu landed on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Miss Wucy are you sure your gonna do this he might get mad." I nodded and let out a giggle. "It's payback for all the times he called me bunny girl." I said now running towards the wave pool. By the time we got there almost know one was there only about a hundred people so I ran in along with Shinryu. "Hey Lucy I'm Going to go sit over here if you need me." Gajeel yelled at me from across the pool. I waved at him and began splashing Shinryu. We laughed and splashed each other before I started heading to Gajeel who was sitting at the edge of the pool. "You ready Shinryu?" I asked stopping he nodded "Yep let's do it." He said flying up to Gajeel and started talking to him. I was near him when I took some water in my hands Shinryu looked at me and nodded before flying up into the air and giving Gajeel a big smile. Before Gajeel could look down I threw the water at him and then I splashed him.

He was completely drenched in water and I just couldn't help but fall over laughing. "WHAT THE HELL LUCY!" Gajeel yelled which made me only laugh harder "Oops sorry I didn't mean to." I said trying to stop laughing. "Bull shit you and Shinryu planned that." He said standing up. I nodded and stuck my tongue out at him. I only laughed harder and started to swim away once I got far enough I stopped and Shinryu landed in front of me "That was fun Miss Wucy." Shinryu said jumping up and down in the water. "It sure was Shinryu did you see his face." I said beginning to laugh again. Shinryu nodded and began to laugh with me but then he stopped and began to shake "Shinryu what's wrong are you cold." I asked but he shook his head no "B-behind y-you Miss W-Wucy." He stuttered pointing behind me. "There's nothing behind me Shinr... AHHHH!" Is what I said as I was lifted into the air and thrown over someone's shoulder "Shouldn't have done that Lucy." I heard Gajeel's voice say. "GAJEEL PUT ME DOWN!" I yell but also started to laugh "As you wish." He said before I was thrown halfway across the wave pool there was a huge splash and I went under the water. I resurfaced to see Gajeel and Shinryu laughing hysterically.

This made me laugh as well and I swam over to them and splashed both of them. "Lucy you should have seen you face." Gajeel said splashing me back "Ya Miss Wucy it was funny." Shinryu said splashing me as well. For the next hour or so we splashed each other and laughed I swear if anyone was looking at us we would look like a family to them. It was about six when we all got tired and headed back to the hotel to go eat dinner.

**OK Guys Please Please PLLLEEEESSSEEE Don't Be Mad At Me For Not Updating Sooner. But Just An FYI You Guys Can Send Me A Friend Request On Facebook My Name Is Kali Lynn. Hope You Guys Liked This Chapter And Be Sure To Check Out My New Lucy And Lyon Fanfiction Called A Girl Shrouded In Darkness.**


End file.
